


That Day, You Gave Me Flowers

by ellienellie



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellienellie/pseuds/ellienellie
Summary: ''Isn't it funny?'' He mentions to Tenma, "The person who brings me life is the very same one who'll be the reason I die."
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Rurikawa Yuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	That Day, You Gave Me Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> pls go easy on me i dont know how to write

~•~  
  
_He was never one_  
  
 _to open up_

_so when worst comes to worst,_

_Time becomes cruel_

_He keeps to himself_

_even when at the brink of death_   
  
_He was never one_

_to open up._

_~•~_

_Fate was a cruel one, Yuki thinks._

***

There was always something familiar about Taichi. 

His energetic and naive personality ( He might always call it dog-like, but Yuki doesn't hate it). The cute little button nose he has (Yuki always gets the urge to boop it, he doesn't have any other reason why besides the fact that he thinks Taichi's nose is cute). The teal shade of his eyes and how it reminded Yuki the gem of a necklace he had before (which he had loved and treasured but lost when he had moved. He was upset about it for a whole week). The way he smiled and how it always managed to make Yuki's heart flutter (but he refuses to acknowledge that, he just thinks of multiple excuses instead). 

He could go on, but you get the point. 

Yuki would be lying if he said these little things about Taichi didn't make him fall for the boy harder. 

The funny thing was, he's usually blunt and honest.

The funnier thing was, Yuki was starting to understand Muku bit by bit.

(Another funny thing was that Taichi also felt the same)

***   
Today, Taichi seemed a little happier. The day before he seemed giddy. He had more of bounce today, yesterday Yuki noted that his legs were trembling slightly and he seemed troubled.

Something was up.

Though it's not like Yuki was curious, the only thing he was concerned about was if it was going to affect Taichi's performance later.

But that couldn't help the boy from thinking that maybe, just maybe, he looked a little prettier today and that's why Taichi seemed more colorful. (Shame on himself, he thinks embarassed, but can you blame him?)

Yuki kept glancing at Taichi from time to time out of curiosity, (but he just said he wasn't curious--?) his face heating up slightly each time. He really couldn't stop himself from thinking that maybe Taichi... because of him...

He shakes his head.

He needed to stop being such an idiot and focus on more important things. 

***  
Yuki sighed frustratedly. 

"Oi, I said hand me that fabric over there"

"S-Sorry! Here!"

"Tch. Dumb dog.."

Taichi was not focusing properly.

What was so amazing about today that Taichi was happy enough to not concentrate? Yuki might have liked the guy, but sometimes he was such a piece of work.

He huffs and grabs the fabric harshly, placing it atop another. He made his measurements, cut the unneeded excess, inserted the thread into the needle's hole tying it and started sewing. Taichi just sat there, a little uncomfortable with the atmosphere.

"Yuki-chan.." Taichi called out quietly

"What? ..Shit!"

Fuck, Yuki pricked himself. 

"Ah! Yuki-chan, are you alright?" The other boy immediately held Yuki's hands and inspected it. "..You're bleeding..!" He exclaimed, worried.  
Yuki snatched his hand away and averted his eyes from Taichi.

"You get used to it, it's nothing"

"You should be more careful, Yuki-chan.."

He had the audacity to say that?

"I should be telling you that, you know. What the hell has got you so distracted?" He glared. 

Yuki did not know why he was this angry. Taichi grinning at him nervously made Yuki even more irritated.

"Ah.. I'm really sorry I can't focus properly.." blush lightly dusted Taichi's cheeks as his grin grew a little softer.

"The girl I liked said she liked me back today, so.."

"So?!" 

That came out a little harsher than Yuki intended it to be. Taichi flinched at volume of his voice.

"S-Sorry! I'll do better from now!"

Yuki sighed again, massaging his temples.

"Just.. go back to your room or something, I'll continue this"

"Yuki-chan--"

"Look, I'm not having you ruin costumes because of some poor girl that managed to like you back. If you can't think straight, go"

Taichi stayed silent. Yuki didn't even look at him. 

"I'll um.. go.. if you need me I'll be in my room, okay?" 

He said that in the softest tone Yuki has ever heard him. It made him feel even more horrible.

The door opened

then it closed.

now Yuki was all alone again.

***  
( **花吐き病)**  
. ✫ · °  
⋆ . ° . *   
. ✫ ✦ .   
˚ ˚ ⋆ ˚   
· ˚   


_It all came at once._

Yuki immediately sat up from his bed, craving for air.

His throat was extremely itchy, extremely painful. He couldn't breathe properly. He felt like he was being suffocated, like something was blocking his airways. 

He tries to cough it out.

_It. hurts._

But he still can't breathe. but it hurts but _it hurts it hurts he coughs it out and leaves come out why are leaves coming out he coughs and then theres the horrifying sight of blood he coughs and there were **petals** why was there blood why were there petals Tenma was asking him something Yuki can't hear him properly he keeps coughing and it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts it_

_finally stops._

_he can breathe again_.

"Holy shit.." Was what Tenma could only mutter out. Yuki was kind of glad that he didn't get asked if he was fine or okay because it was obvious that he wasn't.

_He just coughed out bloodied lily petals..._

His throat was hoarse and the stinging pain was still lingering. His heart was thumping real fast and he hadn't even noticed the tears running down his face. He couldn't even speak, it hurt to speak, he couldn't even call for help, he was so helpless.

For a minute, Yuki truly believed he was about to die and it scared him.

Tenma turned on the lights once he was mentally stable enough to. 

He immediately regretted it.

Yuki's blankets were stained with his spit and blood. Tenma swears he could smell his stomach acid. The bloodied lily petals and leaves made the scene gruesomely beautiful.

Yuki was sitting there, crying and horrified. He was covering his mouth with one hand massaging his throat with the other.

_"..Ten..ma..."_

The actor shivered. To have Yuki call out to him like that in such a pitiful state. 

By his name, not even his nickname.

"I-I'll call Director so please.." Tenma sobbed, he couldn't even bear to see Yuki like this any longer "Please be okay when I come back..!"

He was about to open the door when he heard a crash beside him. 

Yuki threw a sewing kit just beside Tenma. The lid opened from the impact and the needles and thread inside of it were scattering all across the floor.

He froze, was terrified of what Yuki was implying. 

No, No he can't just

_"D..on't... t..ell any..one.."_

He hears a exasparated sigh. 

Tenma can't just

_"Plea...se..."_

***

The days and nights to come after that would become very hard for Tenma, but even harder for Yuki.

They both knew what Yuki was suffering from and they both knew what would happen if they don't cure Yuki fast. They both knew how to save Yuki from this whole mess and they both knew what would be the cost of it.

_(So why was Yuki still puking out flowers?)_

Once they get rid of the flowers growing into Yuki's lungs, the feelings he has for Taichi would disappear completely.

Yuki did not want that. The emotions he felt while crushing on Taichi were one of the most magical experiences he's ever had. He didn't want to let go of any of that. He couldn't let go of any of that.

The times where Taichi made Yuki grin because he'd just said the most stupidest thing Yuki had ever heard. The times where they worked together on costumes for plays and how Taichi would always look so tired out but he still worked hard just to make it up for Yuki. How he complimented Yuki alot and it always manages to leave the boy blushing. How Taichi was one of the most fun people to be around. How he always obeyed Yuki like a dog, he had always found that to be so cute. ('How could someone have the nerve to live and be that adorable?' Yuki would think to himself, 'Ah yes, because that dumb dog is one of the reasons why I'm still here' He'd then reassure himself).

Staying up so late into the night because he couldn't stop thinking about what Taichi said to him that day (he had probably been given a conpliment by the boy). Sometimes wishing that he didn't have these urges to be around Taichi all the time and then cursing at himself for wanting to get Taichi's attention.

Taichi had always made Yuki's heart race, flutter, explode, but it wasn't like he tried to do it intentionally. It just so happened that he was that charming (unfortunately for Yuki).

And that feeling, like Yuki had known the boy for a long time.

That sense of familiarity he had with Taichi.

_How could anyone ever let go of that?_

He sighs.

 _Isn't it funny?_ He mentions to Tenma, _The person who brings me life is the very same one who'll be the reason I die._

Yuki said that so sadly.

Tenma slapped him.

***

"Did Tsumugi-san give you these lilies, Yuki-chan?" Taichi asked, eyeing the flowers sitting on the desk just beside Yuki's bed. The lilies were placed inside a glass vase, the stems reaching below the water having a weird swirl to them. Taichi notes that even though the vase was glass there were still intricate designs carved into it.

He didn't know why, but it somehow reminded him of Yuki.

"No, I just thought I'd get them to liven up the place a little" Yuki replies, his voice noticeably hoarse, as he closed the door behind him gently. He seemed less lively, looked a lot more paler. His hair, messier. His lips, chapped. 

Taichi notes that Yuki had been getting thinner, too.

"Well, they're really pretty! They're as pretty as you" He comments. Yuki smiles at this and sits on the edge of his bed.

"You're really good at flattery, you know that?"

"That really means alot coming from you!"

Yuki chuckles tiredly.

"Do you want a few lilies? I've been planning to get some more"

"Hmm.. I like lilies, but pansies are more of my thing! Say.." Taichi turns to look at Yuki, who was barely keeping his eyes open. Poor Yuki-chan, Taichi thinks, he must have been working so late into the night just to finish the costumes! And all by himself, too.

He smiles softly at Yuki.

"Hey, you should get some sleep, Yuki-chan! You look like a zombie.."

"You think so?"

Taichi nods and stands up from the bed.

"I know so! I'll get started on the sewing, so get some rest and I'll wake you up later!"

Yuki smiles back at Taichi.

Maybe he did need to get some sleep.

He could barely stay awake, after all.


End file.
